Out With the Old, In With a Few
by KyoZaber
Summary: A missing power cell, a new villian, and the best tasteing gumbo ever derived!
1. Default Chapter

Samurai Pizza Cats Season 3:  
  
Episode 1: Out with the Old. In With a Few.  
  
By Kyo Zaber  
  
*Samurai Pizza Cats is Copyrighted by it's respected creators. I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats. This is a Fan fiction written for entertainment.*  
  
=========  
  
Narrator: High atop Mt. Coochie, as thunder and lightning streak accrost the sky. A familiar figure is toiling away in a shoddy built lab. His crazed laughter can be heard from anywhere!  
  
Guru Lou: Bwa Ha Ha Ha!  
  
(An explosion sounds, smoke can be seen pouring out of the lab's windows.)  
  
Guru Lou: Woah! This batch has to be good! Now we'll see who'll win the big Mt. Coochie cook off tomorrow in Little Tokyo!  
  
Narrator: Little does our unsuspecting Lou realize that there loom's a dark figure in his presence, and I don't mean his shadow!  
  
Guru Lou: Now let's see here, if I add a pinch of this purple stuff, then... What the!?  
  
*The dark figure jumps down in front of Lou knocking him down to the floor.*  
  
Narrator: It is just at that moment that Lou notices something!  
  
Guru Lou: Hey! I just noticed something! What in the world are you doing here Speedy!?  
  
Shadow: *Grins* Hmm....  
  
*The figure bonk's Lou over the head.*  
  
Guru Lou: Ow! What the heck did you do that for you flipped out fleabag!  
  
Shadow: *Looks puzzled, then sprays some liquid into Lou's face.  
  
Guru Lou: Cough! Cough! Hack! What is this stuff!? Urggg... *Lou passes out face flat on the floor.*  
  
*The figure laughs some more, then begins moving around the lab.*  
  
Narrator: What in the world is this!? Who would be so diabolical to do such a thing to our beloved mentor and inventor?! What are they doing? Who are they? And why are bubbles coming out of Lou's nose!?  
  
*Scene Change to Little Tokyo.*  
  
Narrator: Never thought we'd be back did ya!? Well, I'm here to show you silly viewers it's true! We're back! And we're twice as... something... Any who, lets take a look in on our heroes! By the looks of things everything has gotten back to normal after the great comet caper.   
  
Speedy: Wow! That was sure amazing! I'm surprised that they picked the show back up after that last episode!   
  
Guido: You said it Speedy, but keep in mind we've been gone for over a decade!  
  
Polly: Oh you guys, will you just drop it? Get back to Work!!!  
  
Francine: Why is everyone talking? And what's with the bright colors and everything? Did Guido buy a new disco ball or something?  
  
Good Bird: Well, since this is a new show, and it's a new age, we've got the latest inks and effects from 1998 in stock. So this is what we look like new and improved.  
  
Francine: But it's 2003!!!  
  
Good Bird: Well, we didn't get a big budget to work with even though we're famous, but you've got to admit, everything looks great considering how long we've been gone!  
  
Narrator: Just then, a familiar face comes racing into the parlor. It's the same round guy we all know and love... not to mention we just saw him in the intro. It's Guru Lou!  
  
Guru Lou: Where's that Speedy Fella? I've got a bone to pick with that little punk!  
  
All: It's Guru Lou!  
  
Guru Lou: Yeah it's me, now where's Speedy?  
  
Speedy: *Comes up in front of Lou* Heya Lou! Haven't seen you around for a while, so... uh... I'm right here hello~! *Wave's arms in front of Guru Lou's Face.*  
  
Guru Lou: *Eyes Speedy angrily* I can see that you ninny!  
  
*Speedy jumps back.*  
  
Now what I'm going to say is simple, either you return the new power cell I just foun... er... Built! That's right, built! Or I'm going to take back the Supreme Catatonic and beat you up and down like an old piñata!  
  
Speedy: *Looks quizzically* Eh? Power cell? What the heck is a power cell?  
  
Guru Lou: Don't act dumb! I want the cell and I want it now!  
  
Fran: *Looks at Lou angrily (She's still ticked about the elixir of life ordeal.)* Look you old quack, Speedy's been here all day, not to mention week!  
  
Good Bird: Yeah that's right! We had the weekly foosball tourney to commemorate the total re-construction of the parlor just a few days ago!  
  
Guru Lou: Bah! It was just stolen last night!   
  
*Everyone looks down at the floor with worried looks on their faces.*  
  
Polly: Oh crud, I don't remember seeing Speedy last night! He did leave early, and he said he couldn't say where he was going!  
  
Guido: I know where Speedy went last night, but if I say anything... then they'll know I really wasn't at home sick!  
  
Good Bird: Ohhhh... I wonder when that birdseed I ate expired. I don't feel so good...  
  
Fran: Hmm... raising the prices would cover the building costs... but we'd loose customers!  
  
(Just then Luciel walks in on the scene.)  
  
Lucel: Hey everyone, what's up!  
  
*Lou grab's Lucel and places her in a headlock.*   
  
Guru Lou: Ok, that's it! Either you cough up that Power Cell... *Grins evilly* or...  
  
*Lou pulls out a strange looking vile filled with a purple-ish liquid.*  
  
Guru Lou: Your girlfriend here get's to be the next guinea pig for my latest Elixir of Life!  
  
*Everyone 'cept Lou and Luciel run for cover.*  
  
Speedy: *Smiles* Bad move Lou! I thought you were smarter than that!  
  
Guru Lou: *Looks worriedly* Oh boy...  
  
Luciel: *Very upset.* You again! I ran for miles on uncomfortable slippers because of you! That makes me so mad I could!!! YEAHHHHHH~!  
  
Narrator: With a click, a swish, and a bang. Luciel unleashed her awesome fury of missiles stored neatly away in her hair, as well as purple bracelets.  
  
(Outside a cloud of purple exhaust smoke can be seen exploding from the pizza place, as well as a few stray missiles going every which way. High up in the air a charred Guru Lou has reached the maximum height he could reach, and begin his decent back down to earth.)  
  
Guru Lou: Whoa! Wha... Wha!.... WHAAAAA~~~!!!  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Guru Lou: Uggg, what hit me?  
  
Luciel: *Smiles* I've been waiting to do that for some time now... *Expression turns to fear* Eeek! Keep him away from me!!!  
  
(Luciel runs over behind Guido)  
  
Speedy: What in the world's your problem Lou?!  
  
Polly: Is there any particular reason you came in here calling Speedy a thief?  
  
Guru Lou: That darn cat's a thief! He stole my new Power Cell!  
  
Speedy: I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Guru Lou: And I told you don't play dumb!  
  
Luciel: *Walks out behind Guido* What are you saying!? Speedy would never do anything like that!  
  
Guru Lou: For pete's sake, We've been through this all ready! I saw the little stinker come in my lab last night with my own 4 eyes!  
  
Luciel: At what time!?  
  
Guru Lou: Oh about 3am or 4am in the morning.  
  
Luciel: He couldn't have done it then because he was with me the whole night!  
  
(Everyone has shocked looks on their faces, 'cept Luciel.)  
  
Polly: *Face turns to anger.* Speedy... what were you doing over there? *Eyebrows twitching uncontrollably.*  
  
Speedy: Well, I, uh...   
  
Polly: Who cares, all I know is your dead!  
  
(Polly dives at Speedy, but Luciel tugs Speedy out of Polly's leap. Polly lands on Guru Lou, then jumps back up and slowly makes her way towards Speedy. The only person blocking her is Luciel.)  
  
Polly: Get... outa... my... way Luciel. I'm not going to ask twice.  
  
Luciel: So your going to beat up the guy who dumped me for you!?  
  
Polly: *Anger turns to puzzlement* Say wha~!  
  
Guru Lou: *Gets up* Hey, have you all forgot about me!?  
  
================================================================================ 


	2. Chapter 2 : Vi's Cousin

Narrator: And now, an important announcement from the writers.  
  
Kyo: Well... actually it's just me.  
  
Narrator: What!?  
  
Kyo: Look, I'll just be brief. The in the following scene you're going to meet 2 new key characters. Cousin Clara, and Neko Nyo-Nyo.   
  
Cousin Clara is a female raccoon, and Neko is a female cat.  
  
That is all I wanted to say at this point in time. Take it Narrator!  
  
Narrator: Ok, well... Uh... Now back to our regularly scheduled program!  
  
================================================================================  
  
Narrator: Well, that was certainly a shocker, what's even more shocking is that the palace has a new arrival!  
  
Princess Vi: (looks unhappy) Why do I have to greet Cousin Clara? This is something that the servants should do!  
  
Flou: Now now princess, it's not that bad. Your cousin will appreciate it that we came out here to greet her! You really need to start to...  
  
Princess Vi: (turns head and glares at Flou) Don't even start, I had to miss my favorite soap, as well as the 3 hour sale on the Bargain Network!  
  
Flou: Princess, you're speaking in the past tense.  
  
Princess Vi: (starts waving arms)I don't care! If Clara isn't here within the next 10 seconds I'm sending her to Prisoner Island!  
  
Flou: You can't do th... (Vi glares at her again) ... never mind.  
  
Narrator: Just then, from behind comes Princess Vi's Cousin, Cousin Clara. Unfortunately for Vi, Clara heard everything she said. Let's see what Clara will do about her bratty cousin's threat.  
  
Cousin Clara: (grins) What exactly was that you said about me being late cousin?  
  
(Vi spins around, she's struggling to make a smile.)  
  
Princess Vi: (eyebrows twitch) Oh, Cousin Clara, I'm so glad your here! I was so worried!  
  
(Clara extends her hand to shake Vi's. Vi reluctantly takes her hand and weakly shakes it.)  
  
Cousin Clara: (smiles) So cousin, how goes things?  
  
Princess Vi: (still struggling to make a smile) Oh... the same as usual...   
  
(The wind blows some dust past the two cousins. Vi still trying to maintain some composure decides to change the subject.)  
  
Princess Vi: On an entirely different note, let's just get going to the palace! I'll bet you're tired after such a long journey!  
  
Cousin Clara: Well actually I'm not that tired at all! I'd love to see the sights of Little Tokyo!  
  
Princess Vi: (twitching is more noticeable) No, you're tired. We're going to the castle so you can rest.  
  
Cousin Clara: (looks puzzled) No, I'm pretty sure I'm  
  
Princess Vi: (face turns red) NO! YOU'RE TIRED AND NEED TO REST!  
  
Narrator: After a few more minutes, Cousin Clara finally gets Princess Vi's drift if you know what I mean...  
  
Cousin Clara: (sighs) I guess you're right cousin. I am feeling a little tired. (fakes a yawn)   
  
Princess Vi: (happily smiles) I'm glad you could see it my way!  
  
Cousin Clara: Could we at least wait for my right hand maid to get here?   
  
Princess Vi: (expression turns to anger) NO! She can find her way to the palace herself! You've already held up this train long enough sister!  
  
Flou: (correctively) Cousin.  
  
Princess Vi: (turns to Flou and glares at her) THAT'S IT FLOU I'M SENDING YOU TO PRI~  
  
Narrator: Just then, as if it was a miracle... or the producer's way of avoiding the replacement of Flou... Cousin Clara's right hand maid came running up to Cousin Clara.  
  
Maid: (running and panting) Excuse me, Miss Clara! I'm dreadfully sorry for being late!  
  
Narrator: Unfortunately while running up to Cousin Clara, the maid seems to have stepped on Princess Vi's big toe. If anger were measured in water, Princess Vi would amount to a flood of biblical proportions.  
  
Princess Vi: (very upset, and in much pain) Urge to... Off with their heads... Anger... Explosion...  
  
Flou: (looks at Vi) Oh well, out of the frying pan...  
  
Cousin Clara: Ah! Cousin Vi, I'd like you to meet my right hand maid, best friend, and loyal minion Neko Nyo-Nyo.  
  
Neko: (steps forward towards Vi) Hello Miss Vi. It is an honor to meet you!  
  
Princess Vi: THAT'S PRINCESS TO YOU YOU STUPID DEAD B~  
  
Neko: The reason for my tardiness was Miss Clara was having me fetch you a gift. (presents Vi a long violet colored box with a ribbon)  
  
Princess Vi: (face lightens slightly) A present? This had better be good...  
  
(Vi tears off the ribbon and tosses the top of the box off.)  
  
Princess Vi: (eyes fill with tears of joy) Oh this is so awesome!  
  
Narrator: What is it!? I want to see!  
  
Princess Vi: It's what I was going to shop for! A golden diamond studded carrot!  
  
Narrator: That's it? That's what they have on the bargain network? What kind of allowance is that princess getting!  
  
(Cousin Clara and Neko produce a sly grin.)  
  
================================================================================  
  
Narrator: After averting a lethal explosion of anger, Princess Vi, her cousin Clara, Clara's maid Neko, and Vi's Nanny Flou returned to the palace.  
  
Flou: Miss Clara, please forgive your cousin. It's been a stressful week for her.  
  
Cousin Clara: (look of concern) Oh dear. What's been bugging Vi?  
  
Flou: Well, on Monday there was a zit. On Tuesday she almost had a pack of REAL sugar with her tea. On Wednesday her father~  
  
Neko: How is the old emperor doing?  
  
Flou: Emperor Fred? He's doing as fine as can be expected for himself at any rate.  
  
(Flou leads Clara and Neko to a room in the palace.)  
  
Flou: Miss Clara... this will be your room for the duration of your stay.  
  
Cousin Clara: (rushes over to the window) Oh my! What a view of the city!  
  
Neko: (sniffing the air) What is that smell? Is something burning?  
  
Flou: Oh, that's the room I'm afraid. You see, this room used to Seymour Cheese's room. Whenever he had a temper tantrum he'd explode. Even though we've spent hundreds of tax-payers dollars on re-building and cleaning his room, we've never been fully able to get the stink out of this room.  
  
(As soon as Flou finished speaking those words, the entire castle echoed with the soothing voice of Princess Vi.)  
  
Princess Vi: FLOU! WHERE ARE YOU! FLOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!  
  
Flou: (very worried) Oh dear! Miss Clara if you need anything just ask the servants.  
  
(Flou then darts out of the room)  
  
Flou: (shouts) Hold on princess, I'm coming!  
  
Neko: (looks around, and closes the door) Finally, I thought that dingy nanny would never leave!  
  
Cousin Clara: (nods in agreement) She was probably using us as an excuse to stay away from Vi. Damn that little flop seems twice as bad as usual…  
  
Neko: Well my mistress, how should we proceed?  
  
Cousin Clara: (signals Neko to follow her) Did you get the device?  
  
(Cousin Clara slides open a door and steps into a closet filled with dresses. She then begins to rummage through them looking for something.)  
  
Neko: (a little stunned by all the outfits) Whoa! Y.. Yes ma-m. The engineers are integrating it into the weapon's core systems as we speak. Unfortunately we are still missing a key component needed to utilize the weapon…  
  
Cousin Clara: (nods, then gasps in delight) Ahh! There it is!  
  
(Cousin Clara walks over to a small corner, pulls out a seemingly normal outfit. It is red, with a patch of a fox's face ingrained on both shoulders)   
  
Neko: (puzzled) Madam? What's so special about that? It looks like a fashion wreck!  
  
Cousin Clara: (chuckles, then presses both patches) I know, but it's granting me access to what I want.  
  
(A loud *Clank* as well as the turning of gears can be heard. A section of dresses is then replaced by a doorway with stairs leading down)  
  
Neko: (draws a short dagger) What was that!?  
  
Cousin Clara: (sternly looks at Neko) Calm yourself foolish girl! It's just something left behind by the old Cheese himself.   
  
Neko: (puts the dagger away) What?  
  
Cousin Clara: Neko, we've got a weapon… but what about a robot to utilize it? Did you ever think of that?!  
  
Neko: I've been trying to tell you that for the past week! (feigns ignorance) No ma-m, I suppose not…  
  
(Both begin to journey down the stairs.)  
  
Narrator: Uh-oh! I don't like the looks of this! Cousin Clara looks and sounds like she's up to no good! Upon reaching the bottom, which appears to be a giant storage area, both Clara and Neko see… what!? That can't be! It's a robot! But how!?  
  
Cousin Clara: I'll tell you how you third rate excuse for a Narrator. You see…   
  
Narrator: Actually, I already know how. And since listening to you is like watching paint dry, I'll explain it to the viewers. (clears throat) Engage flashback mode!  
  
(Waves flutter across the screen)  
  
Narrator: Just before the Big Cheese was caught with his hands in the royal cookie jar, he was busy working away at his latest scheme. Having been in contact with his uncle in New York City, and due to a sudden fascination in old western movies, he had begun building a western shooting robot!   
  
Cousin Clara: Hey! I was supposed to do this!  
  
Neko: Shhh! We're getting to the best part!  
  
Cousin Clara: Humph! I'm still getting paid for this!  
  
Narrator: (clears throat) Continuing on… The only thing that the robot was missing was its gun. Ol' Cheesy was busy working on that when he was caught by Princess Vi.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
(The scene changes to the royal kitchen. Seymour is dressed in polka dot pajamas with a matching nightcap.)  
  
Seymour (The Big Cheese): Man… all of this evil plotting is making me hungry. (notices cookie jar on the counter) Oooo! I think that'll help stimulate me!  
  
(While trying to open the jar, Princess Vi walks in rubbing her eyes. She is wearing a blue silk night gown, her hair is in a ponytail, she's wearing bunny slippers… and her face looks like it was painted with a green marker)  
  
Princess Vi: (yawns) Time for a snack… (notices Seymour fiddling with the cookie jar) (eyes shoot wide open) What the?!  
  
(Both stare at each other)  
  
Narrator: Unfortunately for the Big Cheese, he chose the wrong cookie jar to feed from that night! It just so happened to be that the jar in his hand was Princes Vi's "Super Ultra-Deluxe, Hands Off" stash of cookies. That, and he didn't know he was looking at Princess Vi.  
  
Princess Vi: (very angry) Hey bozo! Drop those cookies!  
  
Seymour: (unconcerned) What the? Hey we don't allow sick people in this palace you hear me lady! The hospital's down the road ok? Now beat it!  
  
Princess Vi: (very very angry) Do you have baloney in your ears or something? I said drop the cookies!  
  
(Seymour is getting a little upset, still holding on to the cookie jar he walks over toward Princess Vi)  
  
Seymour: Look… I'm not going to tell you again lady… Beat it!  
  
Princess Vi: Lady!? GIVE ME THE COOKIES YOU DINGBAT! (lunges for the cookie jar)  
  
Narrator: Unfortunately, when Princess Vi made a grab for the cookies, she caused the Big Cheese to loose his grip on the cookie jar which went crashing down to the floor. Saying that Vi was unhappy would be an understatement.  
  
Princess Vi: (worried look) (screams) MY COOKIES!!! (look turns to rage) (face turns red ((including the green stuff on her face))) Seymour…  
  
Seymour: Now look what you made me do~… (realizes Vi is Vi) Ppppp Princess!?  
  
Narrator: And that was it. Princess Vi looked into the Little Tokyo's treasury and noticed that there was nothing left. So the giant gun slinging robot was put on hold! And the rest is history!  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Cousin Clara: So I said to Polly, you need to accessorize! I mean, you can't stay looking young forever no matter how you're animated!  
  
Neko: Um… Clara? We're back!  
  
Cousin Clara: We are! (looks towards the camera) Oh! We are! Umm… Yes! As I just said, we will use this robot to use our gun to take over Little Tokyo!  
  
Narrator: You just skipped a whole line of dialogue!  
  
Cousin Clara: Oh yeah! So what?   
  
Neko: Yes, and with the help of our loyal minions we shall rule Little Tokyo, and then the world!  
  
Narrator: What's going on! You two are ad-libbing!  
  
Cousin Clara: Look… I'm tired, I'm going back up to my room, and I'm taking a nap.  
  
Neko: But what about taking over Little Tokyo?  
  
Cousin Clara: That can wait till tomorrow… It's not like anyone can stop us anyway.   
  
(Clara begins walking upstairs)  
  
Neko: (looks at the robot, then at Cousin Clara) (puzzled) If no one can stop us… then why do we wait?  
  
====================================================================== 


	3. Chapter 3 : Bird in the Oven

Narrator: Back at the emporium, Luciel was busy telling everyone the intricate details of what she and Speedy did last night. Needless to say... Paint drying is more entertaining...  
  
Luciel: (smiling) And after Speedy helped me pick out 23 new outfits for my brother, we went to the city's largest football stadium!  
  
Polly: (looks very tired) Oh... you mean the only football stadium in the city?  
  
Luciel: (momentarily confused) What?... Oh you're right!  
  
Narrator: It was at that time that Francine had remembered something very important that she had to discuss with Bad~ err... I mean Good Bird in private.  
  
Fran: (Excited) Oh that's right! (Waves at Good Bird) Good Bird! I need to see you in the back!  
  
Speedy: (Pleading-ly) You need to see the rest of us cept Luciel too right!?  
  
Fran: (Sticks her tongue out) Nope! Sorry, this is only for Good Bird's ears only!  
  
Narrator: While everyone else began their journey into a comatose state with Luciel, Francine began to tell Good Bird about something that would change his life! ... Again!  
  
Good Bird: (sighs a sigh of relief) Phew! Thanks Fran! I thought I was a goner!  
  
Fran: (nods in agreement) I know how you feel. I almost slipped away twice!  
  
(They stand around for a moment)  
  
Good Bird: So are ya going to tell me what this was about? Or are you using me as an excuse to get away from the never ending story?  
  
Fran: (shakes her head) No, that movie was boring anyway. Why I asked you hear was to ask you if you'd be interested in taking up a position at a new Pizza Cat near Lake Otama.  
  
Good Bird: (puzzled) What!?  
  
Fran: Well, business has been slow here lately. So unfortunately, unless you take this job, you'll be laid off!  
  
Good Bird: (slightly angered) You've got to be kidding me! We've been busy enough here to pay for a week's worth of food for 3 divisions of Ninja Crows!  
  
Fran: (slaps her head, and sticks her tongue out) Ok, you got me. The real reason I'm asking you is because of Carla. You're gonna be a daddy soon!  
  
Narrator: At the sound of this news, Good Bird's heart stopped.  
  
Good Bird: (very shocked) (in a weak voice) A... A... A daddy! (falls flat on the ground)  
  
Fran: (worried look) I thought Carla said she already told him!... Or maybe she said "I'm gonna tell him..." (ponders)  
  
======================================================================  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, back at Cousin Clara's new hideout...  
  
Neko: Come on you bums! Get the lead out! That power pack was supposed to be interfaced with the main ENTF conduits and operational yesterday!  
  
Lackey1: (whispers) What the heck is she talking about?  
  
Lackey2: (whispers) She's just tryin to sound fancy with all that techno- babble! There aren't any ENT~ whatever's on this thing!  
  
(A wrench nail's the lackey in the head.)  
  
Neko: (angry) I may be trying to sound fancy, but my purpose is clear... GET THIS THING WORKING OR YOU'RE BOTH THROUGH!  
  
Lackey 1 & 2: Yes ma'am!  
  
Neko: (walking away) We should've already been ruling this city by now! Stupid production set-backs...  
  
Narrator: Back at the palace, Cousin Clara was having a few set-backs of her own...  
  
Cousin Clara: (yawns) How much longer is Fred going to keep going on!  
  
Narrator: Let me explain what's going on here... Cousin Clara is currently sitting in on the Little Tokyo business associates meeting. Emperor Fred is currently discussing his 46 page report on why onions are not a color.  
  
Emperor Fred: Fah~red! Fr~ed fr~ed. Labbolie boo Fah~~~red!  
  
Council Man: (pleadingly) Emperor Fred, please could we... Move on to something else?  
  
Emperor Fred: (opens up his fan and waves it around. Then shakes his head) Fred! (Everyone falls back.)  
  
Big Al: This could take a while...  
  
Cousin Clara: (lightly coughs and turns to Princess Vi) Excuse me cousin, but I must be going. I've got some shopping I want to do.  
  
Princess Vi: (smiles and waves) Ok~! Have fun cousin!  
  
Other Council Man: (whispers) Why does she get to leave?  
  
Big Al: (sighs) Because she promised to get the Fred and the princess something nice.  
  
Princess Vi: (momentarily confused) Now where were we... Oh yes! As daddy was saying...  
  
Council Members: (collective sigh)  
  
======================================================================  
  
Narrator: Back in the giant robot cave...  
  
Lacky1: (walks up to Neko) The weapon has been successfully installed boss.  
  
Lacky2: (follows behind) It should be ready to fire at any time you wish.  
  
Neko: (deviously smiles) Excellent... Begin launch prep~  
  
Cousin Clara: (comes running in) (out of breath) HOLD IT!  
  
Neko: (surprised and flustered) What!? What is it my lady!  
  
Cousin Clara: (gasping for breath) My latte wasn't ready, so I was running a little behind... (angry) How dare you begin our reign of terror while I was gone!  
  
Neko: (protesting) But my lady! You were late! And you said~  
  
Cousin Clara: You try to get out of a meeting when that dingbat of an emperor is running it! Now... What've we got going on here?  
  
Neko: The weapon is ready to be prepared to be launched.  
  
Cousin Clara: Excellent! Launch this thing immediately! I wanna be the ruler of Little Tokyo by sundown!  
  
Neko: (bows) Yes my lady. (turns towards the lackeys) You heard the mistress! Get going!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Narrator: Now we see Good Bird walking around Little Tokyo. His mind filled with troubling thoughts, and his heart tugging him in every possible direction, he decides that a good walk will help clear his mind... That and he was the only Pizza Cat that was still awake to make a delivery.  
  
Good Bird: (lost in thought) Me!? A daddy!? This is so sudden...  
  
(An image of Carla floats in front of him.)  
  
Good Bird: Oh Carla my sweet... What should I do!?  
  
Narrator: Just then, one of Good Bird's old co-horts Bad Max decides to congratulate our hero!  
  
Bad Max: (surprised) Bad Bird? Hey Bad Bird is that you!?  
  
Good Bird: (turns around looking puzzled) What?  
  
Bad Max: (looks surprised and happy) Bad Bird! I knew that was you! (walks over and shakes Good Bird's hand) So how's it going boss! Word on the street says that your wife Carla has one in the oven! Congratulations!  
  
Good Bird: (confused) Max? Max! (slightly angered) Max, buddy, don't forget. My name's Good Bird now.  
  
Bad Max: (feels sheepish) Oh! Right! Old habit I guess.  
  
Good Bird: (even more angered) How come everyone knows Carla's pregnant besides me!  
  
Bad Max: (confused) Carla's pregnant!? I was talking about the pie she was baking you for dinner tonight! This calls for a celebration! (grab's Good Bird's shoulder and begins tugging Good Bird along) Come on! I'm gonna treat you to some good food!  
  
Good Bird: (resisting) I~ I~ I~ I~ I really should be deliver~  
  
Bad Max: Aww your job can wait. You only live once my friend! (rambles on)  
  
Narrator: Later that night... At Luciel's brother's sushi joint also known as "Wally's" Good Bird and Bad Max begin discussing important matters other than who'll pick up the check.  
  
Bad Max: (looks into his glass) I tell ya what Bird... you've really got yourself a life. You've got great friends, a great job, and a good lookin wife. Not to mention a little peep-er on the way. (sighs) I envy you...  
  
Good Bird: So what else is new? You've always envied me for beating you on the villain's aptitude test!  
  
Bad Max: Yeah, but this is different. You've got your whole life ahead of you... Me? Well... there aren't that many jobs left for an old villain. Most employers don't really like to see that on a resume.  
  
Good Bird: That's baloney, I got a job at the Pizza Cat based on my skills!  
  
Bad Max: (laughs) Yeah right! I remember Big Cheese's pay cuts as well as the next bird! Plus no one else would be nuts enough to be shot out of that big gun!  
  
Good Bird: (grins) Well, that is true... I did have a crazy glint in my eyes back then...  
  
Bad Max & Good Bird: (laugh heartily)  
  
Bad Max: (looks back into his glass) GB... There is another reason I wanted to talk to ya here...  
  
Good Bird: (concerned) What's wrong?  
  
Bad Max: Well... Lately I've been hearing some rumors... Something big is gonna be going down here in Little Tokyo pretty soon. And I'm not talking about a parade or anything.  
  
Good Bird: (serious look) You don't mean that Cheese's coming back do ya!?  
  
Bad Max: (shakes his head) No... Someone evidently with more connections to technology... Not to mention manpower. This new guy goes by the name of "The High-C"... That's all I know...  
  
Good Bird: (sips his water, then smiles) ... Thanks Max. 


End file.
